A Wedding to Remember
by starsinlove
Summary: FOR THE WEDDING CHALLENGE BY CMELT...Bryce Granger is an average man with a not so average cousin. A bet against her could cost him a ton... Rated T
1. Chapter 1

hello :) this was a wedding challenge from long ago... I finally decided to do it :) not too bad :D so anyways, enjoy it :D i liked it :P

JK Rowling owns characters!

* * *

><p>Bryce Granger plunked into the seat next to his uncle at his cousin's wedding. He was in a particularly lonely mood that day, but like the loyal cousin he is, he had to come see his "brilliant witch of a cousin" get married. His uncle gave him a nudge.<p>

"Alright there, Bryce?" He asked merrily. "I've got to run in a minute; I'm leading Hermione out, you see." Bryce struggled not to roll his eyes.

"That's brilliant, Uncle John," Bryce drawled. "Look, er, I have to-,"

"Hey, what do you say you come see your cousin with me," his uncle interrupted, eyes sparkling. Bryce gave a nervous look, but nonetheless, let his uncle grab his arm and pull him towards the bride's tent, which was adjacent to the beach, where the ceremony would be. Hermione sat on a shabby stool- that poor stool, Bryce thought- and looked at herself in the mirror nervously. Her face lit up as soon as Bryce and her father entered tent.

"Dad," she exclaimed. "Bryce!"

She gave her father a hug, then turned to Bryce, arms extended. He dodged her and stood on the other side of his uncle.

"I don't want your hug, _dear_ cousin," he spat. Hermione cocked her head, her lips twitching. This would be fun…

"Why so bitter?" She asked, a smirk on her face that could rival with her fiancé's. "Are you afraid I won the bet, then?"

Bryce barked a short laugh.

"Ha!" He sneered. "Fat chance. Beaver like you? Your fiancé must be a freak show!"

John Granger put an arm on Bryce's elbow.

"Bryce…" he warned. Both his daughter and nephew disregarded him. Hermione stood, pushing her stool back with her foot. She suppressed her amusement and continued the little game, letting Bryce think he was right. Of course, he would pay for it later.

"Hmm," she said in mock contemplation. "Maybe he is. Is our deal still on?"

"Of course!" Bryce cried. "And _I_ will win. Why do you think I bet the whole of my dignity and reputation?"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, mocking him further.

"Mm," she agreed. "And who do you plan to try to seduce, cousin? Have you decided?"

Her father's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I think this is an issue between my cousin and me, uncle," Bryce said, teeth gritted. "I believe it is your cue to leave."

John Granger's eyes reflected his anger at his nephew's words. He opened his mouth, about to retort when Hermione gave him a look saying "let me deal with this scumbag".

Well.

Okay.

Her father left, giving Bryce a glare before closing the tent flap.

"Anyways," Bryce continued. "About our bet. Although I will win, I do have a teacher… ready." He said the last word in disgust. Hermione almost laughed. Ready? She knew what he meant, but the words seemed mixed up and clumsy. Like he was trying to sound smart and sophisticated.

"So?" Hermione demanded. "Who is it?"

"The McGonagall woman," Bryce answered reluctantly. Then he murmured, "Who in their right mind would invite their teachers to their wedding?"

"Okay…" Hermione said, fighting a smile. "And what is my consequence?"

"You," he derided. "Will declare your love for that enemy of yours, Malfoy. See what your ugly spouse says to _that_."

Hermione let out a soft giggle. Oh, how much she would enjoy this…

"Alright then, Bryce," she agreed. "I must be off now. Why don't you rejoin the crowd outside and wait to see my hideous fiancé?"

"Certainly, most charming cousin," Bryce scoffed. He walked off, nose in the air.

OoOoOo

Finally, Draco thought in relief. The ceremony was starting. His lovely lady would finally (_finally!_) be his. He approached the end of the crimson carpet of which Hermione would be walking down. The sand had refused the thing; in less than ten minutes of being placed, the rosy red carpeting was covered in pale sand.

Draco cleared his throat and straightened his robes, nervous. The guests had only just noticed him.

"Who's that? Surely, he can't be the groom of my geeky cousin," a voice sneered loudly. His comment was met by protest.

"He is, you idiot!" Little Red called indignantly. "Your so-called _geeky_ cousin is marrying Draco Malfoy!"

Draco heard a choking sound. A smirk tugged at his lips. His fiancée had told him about Bryce Granger. Bryce had dared to make a bet against his conniving cousin. Draco couldn't wait to see what Hermione had planned for _him_. He had a few guesses. She had mortified Draco once by making him recite Shakespeare in the corridors of Hogwarts. Blaise still held that above his head to this day.

The flowing melody of the wedding ceremony dragged Draco away from his thoughts. _…_ Draco dropped his eyes down to his shined shoes for a moment. All he heard for that second was the laughing wind, the music,… and a collective gasp from the crowd. He lifted his head.

He almost regretted it.

The woman walking towards him was beautiful. So beautiful, he would take death right now without complaint.

And she was his.

OoOoOo

A throat was cleared and Draco took Hermione's hands. The pope made a long, sinuous speech, but Hermione couldn't get herself to listen; she was gorging herself with the sight of her groom. His porcelain face, the small smirk that crept onto his visage. She loved every bit of it. And she was anxious to have all of it to herself and-

Before she knew it, it was time for the vows to be exchanged.

"Granger," Draco started with a smile. "You are and always will be Granger. I could not believe the world would grant me such an amazing thing. I have never loved as I love you and I cannot say I wasn't shocked when you were able to love an egotistical man like me."

The crowd chuckled.

"From you I learned how to smile," he continued. "And how to fix a motortrycle. You're eager to teach new things and you have a passion for discovering. My only weakness is seeing your stress and your vigor keeps me alive. I can only promise to hex every man who stares at you too long; I can only promise to love you forever. I'll protect you with whatever I have and fight for your shining smile. I've never had a thing as brilliant as you to call… mine."

Draco ended his speech with a soft smile. He slipped a dazzling ring onto Hermione's finger. Hermione sucked in a deep breath. She was almost ready to break down. His speech was powerful and fluent, reaching a hand out right to her heart. She coughed and gave a small laugh before starting her own vow.

"Draco Malfoy," She began clearly. Bryce snorted rudely. "Though you are the most arrogant and frustrating prat I have ever met, I cannot describe how much of you has taken my heart. You've been a loyal friend to me, and a loving man. You take care in perfection, and I can't help but feel genuinely joyful around you. I wouldn't be standing so straight and tall a woman without you by my side. I promise you love and devotion for the rest of eternity. I promise dance with you to Muggle music when you're down. I love you more than words can describe, Malfoy."

OoOoOo

"Hermione Granger!" Little Red screeched. She and Blaise approached Draco and Hermione, congratulating them.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed. Little Red was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh Merlin, you're married! Can you believe it?" She demanded. Hermione shook her head. Draco frowned.

"Hey," he mumbled. Hermione gave him a laugh.

"Get over it, Mr. Malfoy."

"Your wish is my command, Granger."

"It's Malfoy now," Hermione chided. Draco shrugged indifferently. Blaise shook his head disbelievingly.

"You two," he chuckled. He glanced quickly at his watch, then looked at Ginny. She pouted.

"We'd really love to stay longer," Ginny explained. "But Lucas is waiting at home. "

"Oh, it's fine," Hermione said, enveloping her friend in a hug.

"Tell me what happens with Bryce," Ginny requested. "All my love, 'Mione!"  
>She and Blaise walked to the Apparition point and disappeared. Draco smirked in quiet glee. He tugged Hermione's arm.<p>

"Speaking of Bryce…" he trailed off, nodding at the next person in line to greet them. Bryce stared sullenly at his shoes. When he finally looked up, he looked at the newly wedded couple with a glower. Hermione put on a convincing mask of delighted surprise. Bryce glared back.

"Well, look who!" She exclaimed, delighted. "Coming to give your best wishes to me and my freak show husband, my precious cousin?"

Draco cocked his head at her words, playing along.

"Freak show husband, love?" He asked curiously. "What does this mean?"

"It means, darling," Hermione explained. "That Bryce is about to go reveal his deepest affections to our Transfiguration teacher."

Bryce growled, turning around, his back rigid, moving robotically towards the aged but beautiful McGonagall. Draco swept Hermione away from the line of guests preparing to greet them. Hermione almost protested to his rudeness, but was stopped by Draco's chortle.

"Let's forget the whole guest thing," he said. "I just want to spend the rest of the ceremony watching your cousin's face."

Hermione put on a face of mock astonishment.

"Already interested in others, Draco?" Hermione chided, winking. "I should have known I was marrying such a man."

"I didn't know I was marrying such a cunning little fox either," Draco teased, his eyes focused on Bryce. Bryce was just making his way slowly over to McGonagall, who was talking politely with Mrs. Granger. He had taken off his suit coat, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt, showing off his sweaty, unattractive skin. He tapped on McGonagall's shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss. I could not help but notice your magnificence from across the room. Do you mind if I…?"


	2. Note to Blink Blink

**Just an author's note :)**

I'm sorry for this, but really, I have a thing itching itself in my brain and I need to get it itch cream… so this is it. Sorry for the corniness. :D

So on this story, I just got a review from some "anonymous" reviewer who calls himself "blink blink".

"Its not an original story. I read one that is pretty much the same thing. Sad."

Well for one, the word is "it's" not "its". I just completely _love_ those reviews that just want to put you down or something. It's okay. I'm used to them. So now I'll explain to dear "blink-blink"…

That's great that you read another story like mine! Why don't you tell me which so I can see just what I did wrong to make mine so "unoriginal"? I like that you submitted a review, but I like advice and such. Not just "this sucks because you suck" or "this is sad". Submit them if you like, but I don't fancy them. I don't think you would either.

So now about the anonymous name. You probably do have a fanfiction account. If you don't, fine. If you do, show yourself. PM me! Tell me the name of that original wedding fiction, then!

... Or just don't if you're so afraid of being reported. If so… why submit such a review anyway?

:P Hehe. I don't mean to hammer you so hard, "blink-blink", but this has happened quite a lot. I just wanted to get it straightened out.

Sorry, others, for wasting thirty seconds of your time. :3


End file.
